Dragon Eyes
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP !! Princess Bulma has been captured by the new King Vegeta. Kakarot falls in love with Chi Chi, a mad woman. What the hell is going on!! Bulma/Vegeta or is it Bulma/Yamcha or is it.......A/U fic.
1. The King And The Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I am poor.  I wish I had a Vegeta and a Legolas though.  

**A/N: I haven't written a DBZ fic in ages guys so mind me if I'm a bit rusty.  Also, please review if you can.  Even if it says' good' I'll be happy!!  And one more thing, if I don't update for like a week, I will I promise.  School's really rough these days boy!! Feelin' Da Heat! 

The King had passed away during the night.  

The wounds he had suffered in the battle were too much for even him to bear, the King of Saiya-jins.  He was a strong king.  And now in his death, the throne and all power went to his only son, Vegeta.  The young prince had stood silently at his father's bed all night, knowing that he would soon perish.  When his father died he felt as though a great weight had left the chamber and he bowed his head slightly in his father's memory.  A feeling of cold dread came over him as he realized the predicament he was in.  He was now the king.  The King.  It sounded so strange, and yet, he knew how long he had desired to hear those words.  He now was the man in charge and he could order all those imbeciles to do his will.  He was the king of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the whole universe and he felt just fine.   He glanced at the dead body of his father once more and sighed.  Making up his mind he whirled around and was greeted by his right hand man Kakarot.  He was on his knee and Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently.  "You can get up damn it," he said sorely.  Kakarot smiled and when he saw the look on Vegeta's face it quickly disappeared.  "He's dead," Vegeta said.  Kakarot nodded and bowed his head.  

"Shall I get the women?" he asked.  Vegeta nodded and made his way out of the room.  "He was a great man, Vegeta," he said.  Vegeta kept walking and didn't reply.  Kakarot shook his head and made his way to go and retrieve the women.    

****

Down in the prisons the most recently captured people were anxiously awaiting any news on their release.  They knew there was no chance that they would go free, but it didn't hurt to hope.  The cell was filled with about ten women and no men.  Almost all the men had been killed by the raiders and the women had remained.  In the corner of the cell three women huddled in the cold.  "B…Bulma?" one of them squeaked out.  She was fair and had dark hair, which was tightly rolled into a bun on her head.  Bulma turned to her friend and managed a weak smile.  "Are you alright? Has the pain ceased?" she asked.  Bulma nodded her head and turned back around so that Chi Chi would not see the tears in her big, blue eyes.  Bulma's blue hair was disheveled and her clothing was ripped, but despite that she still managed to stand out and so moved to the corner in order to avoid the hoot calls of the guards.  The next woman sat silently next to Chi Chi staring ahead of her.  She had blonde hair that hung loosely around her shoulders and stunning blue eyes.  She had a very angry look on her face and no one approached her.  

So we meet the three fair women who were to be chosen out of the prisoners for the pleasure of the new king.  Chi Chi, a teacher in the palace to the little children, Bulma, the princess of the kingdom, and Juuhatchigo, the former wife to the king's right hand man.  They had all come from the same planet and had known each other for sometime.  They were all frightened as the guards dragged them away but kept brave faces for their people.  They would not give up hope, and they were all aghast when they found out that they all, save a few and been slaughtered in honor of the king's death.  

****

"What do you mean she's missing?" Kakarot asked.  The bald Saiya-jin cowered before him and stuttered out: "She's gone! I don't know where she is!"  Kakarot sighed and dismissed Nappa.  He was useless.  He looked around at the room and sighed.  Where had that girl gone too? He mused.  She was supposed to be getting ready for dinner.  There was to be a great banquet for her and her comrades.  He got up and stormed angrily to the women's room.  He opened the door and was greeted by a frightened young woman.  She was wearing shabby clothes, and her hair hung loose about her shoulders.  She moved back slowly and kept her eyes fastened on him.  He raised his hands.  "I come not to hurt you, I am just looking for the Princess," he said.  Her eyes were wide with terror and she backed into the wall.  Her eyes were filled with tears and she began to wail.  

"Murderer!" she cried.  "You slaughtered my people!" she said.  

"No, listen--" he said.  

"You want to kill Bulma!" she shouted.  A few seconds later Vegeta stepped into the room.  The woman immediately became silent.

"What's going on in here? Where is the damn Princess?" he asked angrily.  Kakarot stepped up.  

"Well er…they said that she's— "

"I'm right here," a voice said.  They turned around and saw Bulma.  She was dressed in a simple black shirt and a pair of pants.  She looked terribly pale and her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta.  Up close he was even more intimidating.  His onyx eyes stared at her and it seemed that he would burn a hole in her head.  She stared back and walked up to him.  

"Princess Bulma," he said looking at her.  He was somewhat entranced by her face and mostly her eyes.  He stared at her and she stared back.  

"Cut the crap King.  You want me to sign the papers I will.  Just stop killing my people," she said.  

"Oh what a noble Princess we have here.  She would make a fine Queen for her country, would she not Kakarot?" he asked looking to his guard.  Kakarot nodded nervously and looked in the corner at the trembling woman.  

"That's just fine Madame Bulma.  I've had about enough of your sass.  Unfortunately you won't be going back to your homeland, because you'll be staying here.  Wonderful ransom they are these princesses," he said with a smirk.  She reached out and pushed his chest and began to hit him with her fists.  He laughed at her anger and then he suddenly grabbed her hands.  He applied force to her wrists and he growled.  He leaned over to her ear and said: "I'm much stronger than I look you little fool.  Just shut up and bring your royal ass down stairs to sign the papers, after that, you can rot in a cell for all I care," he said.  He let go of her wrists and smiled evilly.  He looked to Chi Chi who was still muttering to herself in the corner.  "Kakarot, you know what to do with that one.  If you have no personal use for her, dispose of her," he said.  Kakarot nodded and looked at Vegeta.  

"What about the other one?" he asked.  Vegeta shrugged.  

"What the hell am I supposed to do with her?" he asked.  "If you don't need her, dispose her.  You're in charge of these brats until I say you're not, or until they're dead.  But this one," he said looking at Bulma.  "Just guard her and make sure that no one touches her.  I'll break their hands off," he said gruffly. He looked at Bulma who was looking at him as though he had gone out of his mind.  "Don't be scared my little Princess, not yet," he said menacingly.  She looked at him as he stalked out of the room and she clenched her fists.  They still hurt where he had grabbed her and she massaged her wrists.

"Bastard," she muttered.  She turned around and went over to Chi Chi.  "Chi Chi are you ok?" she asked soothingly.  Kakarot stood and looked at them until Chi Chi pushed Bulma away.  She walked up to Kakarot and looked him in the eyes.  

"You don't look so…evil…" she said.  "Why are you different? You remind me of my Goku.  My little Goku.  He was such a nice student.  Always polite and quiet.  Sweet child, but he's gone now," she said with tears filling in her big eyes.  Kakarot stared down helplessly at the woman before him and looked away.  

"Princess Bulma, would you please come with me to the dining hall?" he asked.  She went over to Chi Chi and guided her to the bed.  

"Stay here ok Chi?" she asked.  Chi Chi nodded and continued to sob softly.  Bulma looked at Kakarot who was staring at Chi Chi.  "Stop looking at her like you care," Bulma spat out.  She looked up at the guard and looked into his eyes.  She saw concern mirrored in them and she quickly looked away.  'Was it possible for such a monster to have feelings?' she thought.  She silently made her way downstairs to the room and numbly signed the papers, legally handing over all of her land to Vegeta.  He smirked now, knowing that she was defenseless.  Also, that no one could rightly take this land because it was all theirs.  On this land were some of the largest gold and silver mines, and now they all belonged to him.  He didn't bother to show up for the dinner and instead went out for a ride by himself.  He wanted to be alone as he planned what he would do to that princess.  She was a true beauty and was a feisty one for sure.  All she needed was a little more poking and soon she would be like a dragon.  He wanted her to fight back.  He wanted a challenge.  This was only the smoke; they hadn't seen the fire yet.  Oh not yet…

****           

Kakarot stared at the ceiling above his head.  A horde of conflicting emotions had begun welling up in him as soon as he had encountered the dark haired beauty.  She had entirely captivated him and he couldn't get her out of his head.  She was mad.  She kept on raving about some child called Goku.  He had never felt sorry for someone before like this.  It was as if she had settled in his very soul, threatening to rip him up from on the inside.  He felt that it was his fault that she was like that.  Gone stark raving mad, and talking nonsense.  He sighed and closed his eyes.  He would think of something.  Hopefully.

****

Bulma lay on the small bed provided for her and she looked at Chi Chi, who was sitting by the window.  She looked like a ghost.  Juu was sleeping on the next bed and she stirred in her rest.  She sighed and got up.  She went over to the window and stood next to Chi Chi.  "Chi are you ok?" she asked.  Chi Chi nodded and said nothing.  Bulma shook her head and walked around the room.  She looked at Chi Chi once again who had completely lost it.  She felt a pang in her heart, because she was her dear friend.  She sat down on her bed and she thought of Kakarot.  He would help.  He had too.        

**Ok, so how's the first chapter? Depending on the reviews, if they are supportive, I'll try and continue.  Please no flames, constructive criticism, but no flames. Bye** 


	2. The Kiss And The Stranger With The Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I am poor.  I wish I had a Vegeta and a Legolas though.  

**A/N: I haven't written a DBZ fic in ages guys so mind me if I'm a bit rusty.  Also, please review if you can.  Even if it says' good' I'll be happy!!  And one more thing, if I don't update for like a week, I will I promise.  School's really rough these days boy!! Feelin' Da Heat! **

Chapter 2

"Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.  Kakarot looked up at Vegeta and apologized.  

"Oh, sorry, I was just, a little zoned out," he said.  Vegeta nodded and looked out the window.  

"Just like you to zone off when I'm telling you something important about the affairs.  You know that I'm the king now and we have to get these matters sorted out," he said.  Kakarot nodded and stood up.  

"Sorry," he said.  Vegeta growled and nodded.  

"Anyway, moving along to more important matters, where's the Princess?" he asked.  Kakarot looked up at Vegeta.  

"Oh, she's still in her room with, the other one.  Chi Chi. She's lost her mind," he added quietly.  Vegeta smirked.  

"Just the way you like your women right Kakarot?" he asked.  Kakarot managed a weak smile and cleared his throat.  

"I think I have to go and check out the dungeons," he said.  Vegeta looked at him and nodded.  

"Fine.  Go and daydream about those pathetic women.  They're mot even Saiya-jin and I see how you lust for the mad one," he said.  Kakarot shook his head.  

"Don't misunderstand Vegeta, you've been my friend since childhood despite our differences.  I just feel…like I have to help," he said.  Vegeta's face became a mask of slight fury.  

"Listen Kakarot, I hope you're not going soft on me.  Don't forget that you have a job to do here in the kingdom, and if that whore Chi Chi becomes a distraction, I will let Zarbon kill her," he said angrily.  Kakarot nodded as he left the room.  The automatic door slid shut, and he whirled around going over to the window.  He heard the door slide open again and he turned around.  One of his guards stood at the door with his head bowed.  

"My lord Vegeta, the Princess wishes for a word with you," he said.  Vegeta smirked and nodded.  Bulma was ushered in and she looked around at the huge room.  

"Leave us," Vegeta said to the guard.  Bulma was looking tired and very pale.  "What seems to be the problem Princess?" he asked.  She looked up at him.  "You leave us enclosed in the same room all day, we don't even have decent clothing, what the hell do you think is wrong?" she asked.  He shrugged.  

"I was thinking of letting you have some more freedom, but you are my captives…" he said.  She fumed.  

"Well, if it could be arranged that Chi Chi could take a walk on the grounds--" 

"And let you run away?" he asked.  She looked at him.  

"She needs help damnit!" she said angrily.  

"That is for me to decide!" he shouted back.  She looked at him and shook her head.  

"You're a monster," she said.  

"Oh am I?" he asked approaching her.  He was now leaning over her and looking into her eyes.  "You have stunning eyes did you know that?" She was taken aback and looked at him.  

"Excuse me?" she said.  He leaned closer to her and she leaned forward.  Their lips touched and made contact.  He kissed her softly and she returned it willingly.  It was when he had his arms around her and she pulled away they were stunned.  He let her go and moved away.  "Um…"

"I will arrange for you to have suitable clothing and freedom to explore the grounds," he said emotionlessly.  She nodded and said nothing.  "Leave now," he said.  

"But--" 

"Just leave!" he said harshly.  Tears welled up in her eyes but she nodded and left the room, leaving the angry Saiya-jin king to his thoughts.  

**** 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she made her way down the empty corridor.  The tears that were in her eyes didn't fall, but just stayed there and lingered.  _Like his kiss.  _Why did he kiss her? She thought.  She made her way to the chamber and the door slid open.  She ran to the bed and plopped down.  Why? She still felt his lips upon hers and she couldn't explain it.  No! This couldn't be happening.  She couldn't associate herself with a person who had killed her people so willingly.  He had done this to her people.  He made her sign over all her land to him.  "Are you alright Bulma?" Juu asked coming out of the bathroom.  Bulma nodded in reply.  

"Juu, I miss home," she said.  18(Juuhatchigo) sat down on the bed and nodded.  

"Me too," she said.  

"Where's Chi?"

"By the window," 

"Ok, I'm going to sleep,"

"Alright," 18 rose up and went over to the window and stood next to Chi Chi. They stood silently and took in the view, thinking of their old home.       

****

"What the hell do you mean you kissed her?" Kakarot asked angrily.  Vegeta glared at him.  

"Remember that I am the king, Kakarot.  And yes I did, what's the deal?" he asked.  Kakarot shook his head.  

"You're getting to attached to her," he said.  

"What do you mean too attached? I was just toying with her," he said.  

"Sure," Kakarot said smirking.  

"Shut your fat face Goku," Vegeta shot back.  Kakarot looked up.  

"Hey, what do you know about that?" 

"Oh your such a bitch sometimes Kakarot," Vegeta said with a short laugh.  

"A what? You're a fine one to be talking about that King Vegeta," he said.  Vegeta shook his head and glanced at Kakarot.  He was such an absurd character.  They had met each other a long time ago and Kakarot had immediately began following him around.  Despite the fact that he was a softie at sometimes and gave terrible advice, he was an interesting fellow.  Vegeta sighed and looked away.  

"I'm leaving on a trip Kakarot, I'll be leaving for a week," he said.  Kakarot nodded and looked at Vegeta.  

"What's wrong?" he asked Vegeta.  

"It's just that, well, my father's good friend asked me a favor.  He wants me to let Yamcha stay here.  He wants him to "learn the ropes," as he calls it.  I don't trust him around Bulma.  Guard her." He said.  Kakarot nodded and looked at Vegeta.  "He's a slick one and when he sees her he will try and…well, you know.  Just make sure she is safe.  Give her my regards, I'm leaving," he said.  Kakarot nodded and sighed.  

****

"Oh look Bulma! Its Goku!" Chi Chi said.  She jumped up and ran to the door to greet Kakarot.  She gave him an affectionate hug and he hugged her back.  He looked uneasily at Bulma who gave him a cold stare.  He pulled away from Chi Chi and smiled at her.  

"Good afternoon Bulma,"

"No need for formalities, where's your stuck up king?" she asked looking bored.  

"Oh, he's been gone for several days, he'll be back soon.  Missing him?" he asked.

"Hardly." She said.  He nodded.  

"Look, I really wish that you would stop looking at me like I did something to you," he said.  Bulma looked at him and sighed.   

"But you did do something to me!" she shouted.  Chi Chi stood up.  

"No! No! You must stop fighting, please! Bulma, leave Goku alone.  He is a nice person," she said.  Bulma slammed the book she was reading and stood up.  

"Ok Chi Chi! If you want to stay with this murderer you can! But I'm leaving," she said angrily.  She left the room in a huff and left Kakarot and Chi Chi alone.  Chi Chi sighed.  

"Sorry Goku.  Bulma-chan gets very angry when she sees you." She said.  Kakarot nodded and smiled at Chi Chi.  

"Do you want to take a walk Chi?" he asked gently.  She smiled and nodded.  

  ****

Bulma stormed angrily out the building and found herself in the gardens.  She turned around and looked at the huge castle that was now her home.  Her prison.  It looked ominous in the fading light.  She should be inside but she was angry.  She was angry at that idiotic Saiya-jin who had captivated Chi Chi's interest.  She walked down the well-worn path and took a turn.  She continued walking till she heard the sound of water.  She looked up and she saw a small brook.  Suddenly she looked around and realized that she had never been there before.  She went over to the water and sat down on the ground.  

 "Never have I seen someone of such beauty," someone said.  She whirled around and was greeted by a young man about her age.  He had dark hair, and dark eyes, and he was extremely handsome.  He was well built and had a charming smile.  "May I have the honor of sitting next to you?" he asked.  She reluctantly smiled and nodded.  "Ah, this is indeed a fair spot.  I'm sorry if I intruded your privacy," he said.  She smiled and shook her head.  

"No, I actually just found this area also.  And your name is?" she asked.  He smiled again.  

"Oh I seemed to have forgotten my manners, I am Prince Yamcha of planet Servos.  My father was a good friend of the former King Vegeta, and so I am lodging here for a short time to understand better how kingdoms work.  My kingdom is very small though." 

"Oh," she said.  "Well, my name is Bulma.  And I am, or rather was the Princess of planet AuKris.  Vegeta conquered my people and forced me to sign papers handing over all my lands to him," she said.  

"I am sorry," he said.  

"No need Prince Yamcha," she said.  

"Call me Yamcha please," he said.  She smiled and nodded.  "You are so beautiful," he said.  She blushed and looked away.  

"Thanks Yamcha, but I think that we should be heading back to the castle now," she said.  He smiled and nodded.  

****

Bulma and Yamcha were in the main hall.  They stood facing each other and they smiled.  "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Bulma," he said pulling out a rose.  She gasped and smiled.  She gingerly took the rose.  "I enjoyed meeting you too Yamcha," she said.  

"Can I meet you tomorrow here at, say, noon? I would love to take you to the stables and maybe we can go riding, are you acquainted with horse riding?" he inquired.  She smiled and nodded.   "So will I see you?" he asked.  

"Um, sure," she said.   A smile spread across his face.  

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow.  Till then, have a good night." He said kissing her hand.  She smiled and waved at him as he walked away.  She looked at the rose in her hand and she smiled.  Yamcha.  She went to her room and found that Chi Chi was gone.  18 was already asleep in her bed and she sighed.  Maybe living here wasn't all that bad.  Maybe it wasn't that bad...    

So how's chapter two? Review please!! ^_^ 


	3. Dreams, Journals, and Old Girlfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I am poor.  I wish I had a Vegeta and a Legolas though.  

**A/N: I haven't written a DBZ fic in ages guys so mind me if I'm a bit rusty.  Also, please review if you can.  Even if it says' good' I'll be happy!!  And one more thing, if I don't update for like a week, I will I promise.  School's really rough these days boy!! Feelin' Da Heat! ** Sorry if they're any errors.  

Chapter 3   

_           I'm lucky that I got this journal to record my thoughts in.  I'm not putting any dates since time has seemed to have stopped for me.  Ever since that man has come and ruined our lives.  I see it in Bulma everyday.  She seems lost sometimes and I think that she hurts more than she shows.  Chi Chi lost her mind.  I think that this fellow though is helping her.  I see her improving a little even though it has only been a few days.  I wonder why I am still alive.  Why am I here when Krillen is not? He was killed in a futile attempt to save my life.  I shouldn't be here! I should be dead! I can't stand to write this anymore.  My days are spent in the garden and my nights writing here and sleeping. I feel lost.  Anyway, I must retire now for the night.  I feel very sleepy…_

****

Vegeta stared out the window of his space ship.  He shivered as he watched the complete emptiness around him.  He was traveling back to planet Vegeta a day earlier than he had expected.  He sighed and turned back to the empty cabin that he was seated in.  He thought of his business dealings for a while, then he wondered about his home.  His home.  He thought about Bulma.  The witch.  She was a sly one.  He had to watch out for her.  Already he could feel Kakarot's words sinking in.  He leaned back comfortably in his seat and dozed for the remainder of the flight.      

 **Vegeta's Dream**

Vegeta was home.  He was greeted by his guards, saluted, the normal crap.  As he made his way to his chambers he encountered Bulma.  She was looking more beautiful than ever, in a stunning dress.  It was a low cut in the front, and it was pure white.  She scowled at him and he smiled, thinking that she had dressed for him.  She brushed past him and made her way to her quarters.  Her suggestive language made him follow her.  He followed her into her room where someone was sitting on her bed.  She went over and embraced the person and began to kiss him.  He was aghast when he saw who it was.  It was Yamcha! He ran forward and tried pulling her away from him but his hand went right through her.  It was as if he didn't exist any more.  "What the hell is going on!" he screamed.  

No one answered.

****

 Bulma was exhausted and lay on the grass next to the charming young Yamcha.  They had bonded over the past few days, and she had actually began having something to look forward to.  She would meet him everyday at twelve and they would go horseback riding.  When they were done, they would walk through the gardens.  After going back to the castle, they would have lunch and then set out again in the garden.  It was today her happiness was to be disrupted.  

"Bulma, get up," she heard Kakarot say.  She looked around and saw Kakarot, or Goku, as he was now called, looking down at her angrily.  

"What's wrong Kakarot?" she asked getting up.  Yamcha stood behind her.  

"Bulma I don't think you should be hanging around Yamcha too much," he said.  

"Why?" she asked.  He shrugged.  

"Vegeta's coming back today and—" 

"Oh so that's what this is about?" she asked hotly.  

"Listen, don't take it the wrong way, I'm just—" 

"No Kakarot, I think I've heard enough," she said raising her hand.  She grabbed Yamcha's hand and pulled him away from Kakarot.  He stared at them as they walked away and he cursed himself mentally.  He had been with Chi Chi so much he had forgot all about Bulma.  

"Vegeta's gonna be pissed," he said.  He sighed and made his way back to the castle.  When Vegeta came he would face him.      

****

Vegeta looked at Kakarot who was giving him a report on all that had been going on while he had been gone.  "And what about the brat Yamcha? Has he arrived?" he asked.  Kakarot nodded.  

"A little earlier than expected.  I'm afraid that he was 'bonding' with the Princess," Vegeta growled and slammed his fist on the table shaking the glass.  

"I told you to keep him away from her!" he said angrily.

"Vegeta, what is so important about her to you?" Kakarot asked.  Vegeta looked away.  

"She was to be unspoiled and yet you let that filthy bastard…" he continued on calling Yamcha all the dirty words that were in his vocabulary.  Kakarot said nothing and looked at his king.   "Yamcha is leaving," Vegeta said.  

"Vegeta you're being irrational," Kakarot said.  "You can't just send him back, it'll hurt your public image,"

"To hell with my public image,"

"You can't be serious, listen Vegeta, he has to stay.  You can just, find ways to keep them apart or something," he said.  Vegeta looked at him.  

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  Kakarot wanted to slap himself for saying that, but he sighed and continued.  

"Well, keep him busy, you know? Keep him away from Bulma if you're afraid for her so much.  But what is that going to achieve Vegeta? Its not like she'll love you if you do that," 

"I want no one to love me! I just want her safe!"

"Why are you so concerned about the safety of one princess? I mean, normally you would have bagged her already and sent her packing.  This is not like you Vegeta.  I don't want to go digging in the past because you've done some pretty bad things to the other captured women when you were the prince.  Now you're the king and I think something is up," Kakarot said.  Vegeta said nothing but continued looking at Kakarot.  "Do you like her Vegeta?" Kakarot asked.  

"I like no one,"

"Don't give me that crap, you like her don't you?" he pushed.  "Just say it, you like Princess Bulma,"

"GET THE HELL OUT KAKAROT!! I DO NOT LIKE ANY ONE!! JUST UNDERSTAND THAT!" he shouted.  Kakarot looked down and then sighed.  He got up and left the room, but before the door slid shut Vegeta heard him mutter: "The poor guy is in denial," 

Vegeta sunk into his chair and closed his eyes.    

****

_          Bulma came storming in the room today and I wondered what made her so angry.  Usually theses days she came back in happy and smiling.  I assumed that she must have met someone but she chose to keep quiet.  I never pushed the issue, knowing how sensitive she is.  She came in looking mad and she went to the bathroom immediately.  I heard her saying to herself: "Telling me what to do? They can't tell me what to do!" I thought that she was talking about Vegeta but the whole story was different.  A handsome young man came in and asked for Bulma, I told him that she was in the shower and I asked if he wanted to wait.  He said yes, and so he sat down on a chair and waited patiently.  His name was Yamcha and he was an apprentice of The King Vegeta.  I wondered if this was the young man that Bulma had met.  When she came out of the bathroom I knew he was.  Her face lit up in a smile and she went over to him.  She introduced him and then she told me what Kakarot had done.  While talking, the door was flung open and Chi Chi entered.  Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a lime green dress.  She looked quite pretty and radiant.  Kakarot was behind her, grinning goofily.  He was becoming too close to Chi, I thought.  She's crazy, what would he possibly want with her? I shrugged it off and I looked at him and how his smile vanished when he saw Yamcha.  He then told Yamcha that Vegeta would see him tomorrow morning at nine.  Yamcha nodded and rose up.  Bulma grasped his hand and followed him out the room.  Kakarot looked at Bulma and Yamcha as they walked out and I saw a look of discomfort flash across his face.  He turned to me and smiled.  I smiled back and I rose up excusing myself.  I let the lovebirds have a chance.  I had enough love in my life so far and I didn't need to see them together.  It would just reopen my wounds that were healing slowly but surely.  Bulma is asleep and so is Chi Chi. I'm going to sleep now to because I'm sleepy…      _

_****_

Kakarot paced his room occasionally stopping to look out the window.  The sky was dark and everyone was probably asleep.  He sighed and wondered what was going to happen with the situation.  He knew that Vegeta was hiding something, and he knew what it was.  He liked Bulma.  It was probably weird because Bulma didn't seem to like him.  If only Vegeta would listen to his heart, maybe some tenderness would flow out, but that was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.  Yamcha on the other hand seemed like a nice young man.  Vegeta needed someone who could be as mean as he was.  18? No, she looked like she would be ready to die in a few minutes.  But Bulma, she had a spark in her eye that seemed to catch Vegeta.  Maybe he could bring them together somehow and see their reactions.  But what could he do? Hmm…how about a party? That seemed like a great idea.  But how would he do that? He needed someone with expertise, someone who could bring them all together…hmmm…

****

"What do you want Kakarot?" Anayatso growled.  She looked at him menacingly.  Anayatso was his old girlfriend.  Unfortunately things didn't work out between them.  

"Um, well, I wanted to see your sister," he said.  She grinned at him.  

"Want a taste of both of us huh fatso? Well I don't think so.  Good night." She said closing the door.  He placed his hand on the door.  

"It's not like that Ana, please," She flinched when he called her Ana.   She looked at him then sighed.  

"Fine, but don't call me Ana again," she said opening the door.  He came in and sat on the chair.  Anayatso went to the back to call her sister.  Her sister Kayame stepped out of the room.  "You lay a finger on her Kakarot and I'll have your head," Anayatso said leaving the room.  Kakarot smiled and nodded.  

"It's so good to see you again Kakarot," Kayame said.  Kakarot smiled and looked at Kayame.  "Same here," he said.   "Listen, I need your help," he said.  She smiled and nodded.  

"What can I do for you?" she asked.  

"Well, I need you to help me plan a dinner party, for a few people,"

"A party? For what reason?" she asked.  He looked at her and sighed.  

"I know that I can trust you," he said.  She nodded and looked at him.  "You see…"

He continued to tell her the situation and his plan.  She nodded and looked at him.

"I think I'll be able to help," she said standing up.  He stood up and took her hands.  

"I'll be forever in your debt if this works," he said.  She smiled and nodded.  He let go of her hands and went over to the door.  

"Ana misses you," she said as he opened the door.  He turned and looked at her.  

"I know," he said.  She nodded. 

"Just wanted you to know," she said.  

"Thanks, good night." He said closing the door.  

**^_^** Well Review Porfavor!! How was it? I'm trying my best guys! 


	4. Outfits, Celebrations, and Communication

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I am poor.  I wish I had a Vegeta and a Legolas though.  

**A/N: I haven't written a DBZ fic in ages guys so mind me if I'm a bit rusty.  Also, please review if you can.  Even if it says' good' I'll be happy!!  And one more thing, if I don't update for like a week, I will I promise.  School's really rough these days boy!! Feelin' Da Heat! ** Sorry if they're any errors.  

Chapter 4   

 Bulma stared at the water as it surged through the well-worn stream.  She sighed and rose up quietly slipping on her boots once again.  She hadn't seen Yamcha for three days.  She waited for him daily in the hall but realized that she might not see him again.  There was only one word to describe her mood at the moment now.  Bored.  She had nothing left to do at all.  Yamcha and her would go riding, then they would walk together in the forest, but now there was no one.  She knew that there was no way that she could be in love with Yamcha.  It was more like his company.  She longed for someone to talk to and hang out with, and Yamcha was the right person for all of that.  She had to admit that she had a small crush on him but that was unavoidable.  He was downright charming and he was handsome.  He was smart, and funny and he knew just how to treat her like a gentleman, unlike the other fool Vegeta…For some reason, Vegeta felt as though he was the king of the earth.  She hated him for what he had done to her and her people and she would kill him with her own hands if she could, but she couldn't, of course.  She recalled the pressure that he had put on her hands when he had grabbed her.  He was brutal.  But then there was that kiss.  Such softness she had felt.  He seemed almost…human.  The word echoed through her head and she sighed.  She saw a few Saiya-jin guards dart through the trees and she shrugged them off.  They had become a familiar sight to her now.  Sparring in the woods, as they called it.  She kept on walking with her head down and her hands folded until she reached the castle.  She was greeted by a group of Saiya-jin women who were dressed in colorful garments.  All of them were exceptionally beautiful, but there was one who seemed to glow.  She was dressed in a long set of green and black garments.  Her thick black hair was skillfully wound in a complicated bun.  She smiled at Bulma.  "Ah, you must be Bulma-san!" she exclaimed.  Bulma managed a smile and nodded.  "Ah, good.  I was sent to garb you in the traditional dress.  Today is a special Saiya-jin celebration where we honor the celestial ones.  My name is Shajana, please come with me," she said kindly.  Of course, Bulma could not refuse, so she was enveloped in the large crowd of Saiya-jin women and followed them to another part of the huge castle. 

****

Kakarot stood in front of Vegeta and nodded.  "I think they did a great job," he said gesturing towards Vegeta's outfit.  Vegeta sighed.  

"Good job my foot, I hate wearing these damn traditional clothes.  I should ban them." He said with a smirk.  

"That wouldn't be good now would it?" Kakarot asked while inspecting his own uniform.  Vegeta sighed.  

"What about the Princess?" he asked gruffly.  Kakarot cocked an eyebrow.

"What about her?" he asked.  Vegeta shrugged.  

"I she coming?" he asked.  

"If you want her to," Kakarot said.  

"What ever.  I'm going down stairs." He said.  Kakarot nodded and turned to the mirror.  

"Damn clothes," he muttered.  

****

   Bulma was now garbed in the most odd outfit she had ever worn.  She twirled around and looked at her reflection in the large looking glass.  She was satisfied with her appearance.  She wore the same style of dress, but hers was of a pale green color and a dark blue.  The colors had contrasted against her milky skin and made her look even more beautiful.  Her hair had been done up in a bun similar to Shajana's, but hers was more elaborate.  She wore a necklace that consisted of lime green jewels that were shaped like tear drops.  They were outlined by silver, and she wore earrings and a matching ring.  "You look absolutely beautiful, Bulma-San," one of them exclaimed.  

"Yes, yes indeed!" said another.  She blushed and shook her head.  

"Hush now! We must make our way to the courtyards!" one of the older ones said.  The room became silent and they followed the eldest woman.  The celebrations were about to begin.  

****

"Make way for the King Vegeta of Vegeta-sai!" Kakarot bellowed.  As much as he hated saying it, he would always smile proudly at his father when he said the same words.  Vegeta smiled grimly and walked down the walkway that was made by the people.  They all bowed as he walked though and when he reached at Kakarot's side, the stood up.  

"My people.  We are a race who conquers! A race who defeats! And today we will take the time to celebrate for our rewards have been great.  Let this festival be in honor to the former King of this planet.  May we sing, dance and eat in his memory! I say that we commence this event with the arrival of the women, out treasures in this universe, for no beauty can surpass the beauty of a Saiya-jin woman!" The crowd of men cheered as the women began to walk through, but a silence fell over the crowd.  The cheers diminished and the clapping stopped.  You could have heard a pin drop if you wanted to, and all eyes were fastened upon none other than Bulma.   

  Vegeta stared at the young beauty who was dressed in the formal attire.  She looked absolutely stunning.  The garment hugged every curve in her body and she looked radiant.   Kakarot was speechless.  He stared at the innocent Princess as she walked down the pathway.  He caught a glimpse of Kayame who winked at him.  He knew that she must have helped and bowed slightly to her.  Kakarot elbowed Vegeta who cleared his throat.  "Let the celebration begin!" he shouted.  He looked at Bulma and felt a longing for her.  She looked at him directly in his eyes and he extended his arm.  "Would you care to walk with me?" he asked gruffly.  He quickly sent her a glare so she would agree.  

"Why not?" she said taking his hand.  She cast a glance at Kakarot who was already hooking up with Chi Chi. She strained to see if 18 was there but Vegeta roughly pulled her around to face him. 

 "She's not here," he said looking at her.  

"How did you know--" 

"Never mind that.  What are you ding here?" he asked.  She shrugged.  

"I was dressed and I got to come, is that a crime?" she asked.  He looked at her angrily.  

"Do not play games with me girl," he said squeezing her arm.  She shot him a glance that looked like venom.  He let her go.  

"I am no girl, for your information, Mr. King.  I am a woman and you better learn how to respect one!" she said angrily poking his chest.  

"Woman? What would you know about being a woman?" he growled.

"What I know is that women deserve respect and that doesn't seem to be in your damn vocabulary!" she said angrily. 

"Hmph.  Respect? I respect no one," he said folding his arms across his chest.  

"And you want the whole god-damned world to respect your royal ass, well you can kiss mine goodbye! You are not good company for a festive evening," she said.  

"Fine, have it your way and go!" he said.  She clenched her fists and stalked away.  "Blasted Onna," he muttered.  

"Blasted Saiya-jin," she muttered.  

Kakarot looked at Vegeta who was walking alone and Bulma who was searching for some one.  Probably Yamcha, he thought.  "Goku? Can I go by the lake over there?" Chi Chi asked.  Kakarot nodded and took her hand.  She followed him to the lake edge, away from the music and the noise.  The stood facing each other, and the moon reflected in the surface of the water.  Kakarot took her hands and looked into her eyes.  

"I think I love you Chi," he said.  She blushed.  

"Naughty boy!" she said.  "You shouldn't say those things to your teacher.  There're unacceptable!" she said.  He shook his head and fought back the urge to cry.  He could only imagine what she was like.  She held his hands and looked into his eyes.  "You know Goku, I think I like you too," she said.  He smiled and looked at the moon.  They stood silently.        

****

Bulma stood by a tree, seeing Yamcha nowhere.  She sighed and folded her arms across her chest.  She sat down and leaned against it.  This wasn't turning out the way she thought it would.  She heard footsteps and looked up to see Yamcha.  She smiled at him.  "Where were you?" she asked.  He smiled and shrugged.  

"Around," he said.  She smiled and nodded.  

"Well, do you want to dance?" she asked.   He nodded and took her hands.  

"Where be Yamcha!" someone shouted.  Yamcha looked up and saw a messenger calling for him.  

"I am sorry dear Bulma, but I am being called," he said.  

"Oh, it's no problem," she said.  He kissed her hand and departed, leaving her alone.  She sighed and sat back down.  

"Get up, you're supposed to celebrate, not mope around like a baka," Vegeta said gruffly.  Bulma looked away.  

"It's boring," she said.  He stooped down next to her.  

"Why?" he asked.  

"Because I'm alone.  I have to sit here and watch all these people who I don't know dance and sing, while I'm alone," she said.  

"You're such a baby," he muttered getting up.  He began to walk away until she jumped up.  

"Wait!" she said.  He turned around and looked at her.  

"What?" he said angrily.  

"I have something to ask you," she said.  He went over to her and looked at her.  

"Tell me," he said.  She nodded.  

"Ok, I'll tell you what's been on my mind…" 

****

^_^ Yea I know kinda short, but hey I had a lot of HW to do.  Review please and tell me if I need improvements, you can give suggestions and I would gladly take them!! And you know, the basics.  Is it too fluffy? Do I need an emotional scene? What's goin on? You gotta tell me! *_* 


	5. Problems, Death Threats, and The New Gua...

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I am poor.  I wish I had a Vegeta and a Legolas though.  

**A/N: I haven't written a DBZ fic in ages guys so mind me if I'm a bit rusty.  Also, please review if you can.  Even if it says' "good" I'll be happy!!  And one more thing, if I don't update for like a week, I will I promise.  School's really rough these days boy!! Feelin' Da Heat! ** Sorry if they're any errors.  

Chapter 5 

   Yamcha sighed angrily.  He turned around and saw Bulma talking to Vegeta.  He was pissed off because he hadn't even gotten a chance to dance with her.  He followed the attendant to the room where he had a call from his father.  He wondered what was his problem now.  He was left alone in the room and sat down.  The screen popped on and he saw a picture of his father.  "Sonny boy.  Have you found yourself a woman yet?" he asked.  Yamcha shrugged.  

"Still looking dad," he said sounding annoyed.  

"Oh, well, if you want to know, you have to find someone or your brother will inherit the throne and you won't," his father said.  Yamcha sighed.  

"Dad you've been pressuring me to get married for about three years now," 

"And you should have found someone by now!" his father bellowed.  

"Ok dad, I get the point," he said through gritted teeth.  

"Good.  Now, I'm mailing some documents to you now.  I hope you weren't busy," he said.  

"No dad, I don't have a life…" Yamcha said annoyingly.  

"Whatever.  It's a lot so finish them and send them to me, and by the way, find your self a woman!" The screen went blank and Yamcha cursed under his breath.  

"Find a woman?" he muttered to himself.  

****

"So what has been on your mind Princess?" Vegeta asked mildly.  

"Well, for starters, why'd you kiss me?" she asked.  He looked at her.  

"You have no reason to know that," he said.  

"Yes I do!" she said.  He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.  

"You seem to like grabbing onto my hands," she said wryly.  He quickly let them go and sighed.  

"Fine.  Tell me your relationship with the baka Yamcha," he ordered.  

"Yamcha? He's just a friend." She said.  He nodded.  

"So they all say," he said.  She eyed him.  

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Well, you say that you don't have a relationship with the baka.  I think you're lying," he said flatly.  She gasped.  

"Lying? Well I never.  I am _not _lying to you Vegeta!" she said.  "I've known the damn guy for about a week and you're acting like I'm married to the guy or something!" He snorted.  

"For all I know you might be married," he said.  She gasped and a rage built in her.  She looked at him and her hand automatically went up.  She slapped him on the cheek and stalked away with tears in her eyes.  A hush had come over the crowd and everyone who was within range of the scene were staring.   

Vegeta stalked off behind Bulma as she walked away.  Kakarot looked on as Vegeta stormed after Bulma.  He let go of Chi Chi's hand and proceeded to follow Vegeta, when Chi Chi grabbed his arm.  She shook her head.  

"He'll hurt her Chi," he said.  

"No he won't.  He needs to speak to her; don't you see how angry she is? She needs to be comforted,"

"Yes, but not by Vegeta, and if you don't want me to go then you'll have to go to." He said.  She looked at him and nodded.  

"Let's go Goku," she said.  He nodded and they went off.  

****

Bulma found the spot that she had been looking for.  She stood silently staring at the water run through the little stream and felt the tears run down her cheeks.  Her jewels had been thrown to the floor and they lay gleaming in the moonlight.   Why was he so cruel to her? And why was she crying? She had usually never cried for such trivial things, but here she was.  And she had slapped him.  It was like a defense mechanism that just lashed out.  She cared not who saw her; she just had to do it before the situation got worse.  The tears ran freely from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them.  She sniffed her nose, and reluctantly brought a hand up to wipe it.  "Onna," a voice said from behind.  She didn't turn around because she already knew whom it was.  

"What do you want?" she asked.  

"Why the hell did you slap me? Have you no idea who I am? I could kill you now if I wish!" he said.  She whirled around to face him.  

"Must I give you an answer? When I asked you why'd you kiss me you refused to answer! Why should I answer you now?" she asked bitterly.

"You had better apologize," he said.  She looked at him defiantly.

"I would die before I apologized to a cold hearted beast like you!" she said.  His eyes widened and he looked at her menacingly.  

"You would rather die?" he asked.  She turned around and refused to answer him.  "Fine.  I will give you a week to apologize to me, and if you don't do it by that time, you will be executed.  Don't even think that my threats are empty my dear, because they're not.  You have one week Princess." He said.  She said nothing but a cold chill passed through her body.  "Good Night."

****

"He said that?" Kakarot asked.  Bulma nodded and wiped away her tears.  Chi Chi sat on the ground leaning against a tree trunk.  Kakarot looked at Bulma and how she trembled.  "I guess you have no choice but to apologize," he said.  She turned and glared at him. 

"I am not apologizing to him!"

"You slapped him. He's the king.  At least you have a chance.  Usually if that happens the person is executed on the spot."  She snorted.

"Thanks, that really helped me."

"Don't mention it," he said sarcastically.  She sighed and turned around facing the water once again.  

"I need to leave this place," she said.  Kakarot shook his head.  

"You can't.  He'll never let you leave.  He'll send one of his most trusted guards to be with you until the week is over, I know it," he said.

"Who, you?" she asked.  He shook his head.

"I've been his friend for a long time, but there's this guard that is very well trained and is a skilled warrior.  He's the next best fighter next to me and Vegeta," 

"And his name is?" she asked.

"His name is Zarbon,"

****

"You called my lord?"

"Yes, you are here.  Good.  I have a job for you."

"And what may that be?" 

"I need you to guard someone for me.  This person has a week before she is to be executed and I want no escape attempts,"

"If I may ask, is this the Onna who slapped you at the festival?"

"Yes,"

"And why are you giving her a chance to repent? Why not kill her now my lord?"

"Question me not.  What I do is of my own business,"

"Ulterior motives my lord.  Interesting,"

"Never mind that, she is to be unspoiled, if you can manage it.  She is a vixen, but do not fall for her charms," 

"Of course not,"

"Very well then.  Do I have your word?"

"Yes my lord,"

"Good, leave."

"Have a good night my lord,"

****

Zarbon had been charged with guarding the Princess Bulma.  She now lay asleep in a separate chamber that had been provided by the King Vegeta.  Zarbon studied her.  She was beautiful.  He wondered why the King hadn't mated with her yet.  He detected no male scent on her except that of the young boy Yamcha, and it was extremely faint.  He touched her cheek and she stirred lightly in her sleep.  He caressed her face and touched her hair.  He felt his blood rush, and he knew that he wanted her.  "If the king refuses such a beauty, then, I guess that she is mine." He said.  He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.  She was responsive despite the fact that she was asleep, and soon enough he lay in the bed with her.  He had no intention of mating with her this night and so he lay close to her studying her every curve and crevice.  He left before dawn and sat outside the door.  He had wonderfully explored her and found out that she was equally beautiful underneath her clothing.  Bulma had slept on oblivious to what had happened, although when she woke up she did remember an odd dream that she had.   What she found strange about the dream was that she was making love to someone but she couldn't remember.  All she recalled was a feeling of immense pleasure and that was it.  She puzzled all morning until she realized that she had dreamt Vegeta.        

**^_^**

Guys I suck at Hentai ok!! So, I hope that this is sufficient enough for now.  Will Veggie really kill Bulma or will Zarbon mate with her first? Hmmm… What about Yamcha? Who will he choose to be his blushing bride? All coming up soon enough guys!! 


	6. Tricks, Dates, and Misconceptions

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. I am poor. I wish I had a Vegeta and a Legolas though. 

**A/N: I haven't written a DBZ fic in ages guys so mind me if I'm a bit rusty. Also, please review if you can. Even if it says' "good" I'll be happy!! And one more thing, if I don't update for like a week, I will I promise. School is really rough these days boy!! Feelin' Da Heat! ** Sorry if they're any errors. 

Chapter 6 

"I don't like that man Kakarot," Bulma said through clenched teeth. Kakarot looked at her and sighed. Zarbon was standing by the door conversing with someone. 

"Sorry Bulma, once Vegeta has employed him, you're good as gone, unless you apologize," 

"You know I'm not going to apologize to that…" 

"Maybe I can talk to him," Kakarot said. Bulma nodded. 

"Please," she said. He looked at her and he stood up. 

"Eat. For me ok?" he said touching her hand. She held back tears and nodded. 

"Thank you Kakarot," she said. He nodded and left the room, nodding to Zarbon as he passed. 

****

"Vegeta can I see you?" Kakarot said through the speakerphone. 

"Come in Kakarot," said Vegeta. Kakarot entered the room and saw Vegeta sitting behind his desk with papers all over it. "What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot nervously wrung his hands and sighed. 

"Well, It's actually about Bulma."

"What about her?" Vegeta asked looking up. Kakarot began to sweat. 

"Well, uh, you see,"

"It's Zarbon isn't it?" he asked with an evil grin. Kakarot sighed.

'Yes Vegeta; now don't you think that you're taking this thing a little too seriously?" he asked. Vegeta smirked. 

"What is it? Is she scared?" he asked eagerly. Kakarot eyed him. 

"Is this a whole big sham just to scare her?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged. 

"Maybe," he said carelessly. Kakarot nodded. 

"Very well then. Are you making Zarbon leave?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged. 

"Maybe, if she's willing to apologize," he said. Kakarot rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come on Vegeta, you're acting like a little kid," he said. Vegeta glared at him. 

"Shut the hell up Kakarot," he snapped. Kakarot shook his head. 

"Listen Vegeta, you're acting like when we were kids. Just give Bulma a chance. You know she's just as stubborn as you are and that's why she absolutely refuses to apologize. Don't you see, you two are-" 

"We two are what? Perfect for each other? Is that what you want to say Kakarot? Do you think that I, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiya-jins would marry a mere onna?" Vegeta bellowed. Kakarot looked at him and sighed. 

"Never mind, I thought that I could talk some sense into you but-"

"Bring her to me." Vegeta said. Kakarot looked at him. "I will do no harm to her, just bring her," he said. Kakarot nodded and left the room. He made his way back to the kitchens and he found Zarbon leaning against the door. 

"Where's Bulma?" he asked. Zarbon cocked an eyebrow. 

"And what do you want Kakarot?" Zarbon asked. 

"I want to speak to Bulma. Vegeta wants to see her," he said. Zarbon moved aside.

"I do not like the idea of you being with my prisoner, but I do know that you are the only one truly honest Saiya-jin," Zarbon said coyly. Kakarot didn't reply but rather made his way inside. He met Bulma still eating. She rose up when she saw him. 

"Vegeta wants to see you," he said. She looked at him. 

"Ok, lets go," she said. He nodded and they left the room. 

****

Vegeta paced up and down the room waiting for Kakarot and Bulma to arrive. What would he say to her? He became frustrated and he sat down in his chair. He pounded his fist on the desk and then the door slid open. Kakarot entered and Bulma was behind him. "Leave us," he said to Kakarot. 

"But-"

"Just leave us, you can wait by the door if you wish Kakarot," Vegeta said. Kakarot sighed knowing that it was no use. He turned to Bulma and touched her shoulder. She managed a small smile and watched as he left. When the door slid shut she turned to Vegeta. 

"So, what did I do this time to be called into your presence? Isn't it bad enough that you're killing me in a week's time?" He looked at her slyly. 

"You actually thought that I was going to kill you?" he asked. She shrugged and made her way to the chair that was in front the desk. 

"Can I sit?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"What ever you want." He said. She sat down and looked at him. 

"What's your problem Vegeta?" she asked. He looked at her. 

"I don't seem to know. Why don't you tell me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. 

"I have no time to waste Vegeta, what the hell did you call me here for?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and smiled wickedly. 

"Well, how would you like to spend an afternoon with me Bulma?" She looked at him. 

"Um, no offence, but, have you lost your freaking mind?" she inquired. He laughed. 

"You know what, maybe that's for you to find out," he said. She looked at him. 

"Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded. 

"Are you still going to kill me?" 

"Not if you apologize."

"You're still bitching about that?"

"Of course I am,"

"Fine, if I have a good time I'll apologize. Deal?" 

"Fine. Deal."

****

Yamcha was in the gym working out. He flexed his muscled and then he aimed for the punching bag again. "Find a wife?" he muttered while he punched the bag. He continued to build up a sweat until he felt a pang of tiredness. He wiped the sweat from his brow and he made his way towards the door. He left the gym and made his way to his chambers. He went in the shower and he turned on the hot water. The water poured down and he sighed. Bulma. What a woman. She was beautiful, smart, and she had a great personality. But it seemed as though she was slipping away from him. He remembered when they used to get along, and now they hardly saw each other. He sighed and continued with his shower. Maybe he would look for her later. And maybe they could go down to the little spot where they had met. Yeah, that would be nice, he though as the water splashed. That would be just great.

****

Bulma sat on a stool by the window and 18 combed her hair. They were talking about stuff that had happened to them back home and Chi Chi had been out for some time with Goku, as they now called Kakarot. "Yeah, and do you remember that time when that guard Tien slipped in the court? His pants got snagged on his sword and it ripped!" Bulma said. They both laughed and the door slid open. Kakarot and Chi Chi stepped in. She was smiling and she looked utterly radiant. Kakarot's arm was wound around her waist and he was smiling too. 

"Oh, hey guys," she said when they came in. 

"Hey Chi, hey Goku," said 18. Bulma smiled at them warmly. 

"Hey 18, hey Bulma," Kakarot said. Chi Chi ran over to the window and looked outside. "Um, Bulma, do you think that I can see you outside for a second?" he asked. She got up and nodded. 

"Sure." They went out the room. "I'm really glad that Vegeta has changed his mind," he said. She smiled and nodded. 

"Me too Goku, I'm glad most of all because he won't kill me," she said with a laugh. 

"Yeah. I don't think that he had any intention of killing you, I think that he just wanted to scare you," he said. She rolled her eyes. 

"He's such a conceited-"

"A conceited what?" a cold voice asked coming up behind her. She twirled and faced Vegeta. 

"A conceited bum," she said. He smirked. 

"Sounds wonderful, and as much as I would love to stand here and listen to you pathetically degrade my character even more, I think that I have to snatch Kakarot from your grasp," he said. 

"What for?" she asked. 

"None of your business Princess," he said mockingly. 

"Fine," she said. "Be that way." She gave Kakarot a warm smile. "See you later," she said. 

"And what about your respects to the King?" Vegeta asked. She looked at him. 

"What respect do I owe you?" she asked. "Do I owe you respect for killing my people?" she asked. He looked at her. 

"You owe me respect for letting you live," he said. 

"You have issues," she muttered. He grabbed on to her hand and pulled her close to him. 

"I know, and listen to me little girl, when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry," he said. 

"Vegeta, can we go?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta let go of Bulma's hand and he walked off with Kakarot. She stared at him as he walked off and she stamped her foot. 

"Hey Bulma, long time no see," said Yamcha appearing out of nowhere. She forced a smile. 

"Hey Yamcha, what's up?" she asked. 

"Oh nothing much. I was wondering if you would like to go out for a stroll in the gardens?" he asked. 

"With Zarbon breathing down my back? Thanks but no thanks," she said. He looked depressed. "I'm sorry Yamcha. Its just that, so many things have been happening and I'm just really tired," she said. He looked downcast and nodded slowly. 

"Its ok. I understand. You'd rather talk to that piece of shit 'King Vegeta' but you wouldn't talk to me?" 

"Yamcha it's not like that. What I mean is-"

"I don't care what the hell you mean Bulma, all I know is that you don't care about me the way that I care about you!" he said. 

"Yamcha," Yamcha stalked off leaving Bulma alone in the hall. She sighed. "Life couldn't get any worse can it?" she muttered. 

*^_^* Well, sorry for the long wait but I had maaad stuff to do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
